The Shinigami Known As Kira
by Thyoth
Summary: “People who use the Death Note go to neither Heaven nor Hell…”Those were the words spoken to Light when he first met Ryuk, something that turned out to be true...
1. Welcome to death Kira

The world still turned.

People slowly slipped back into their routines.

And Kira became the shadow of society, the one being that many people secretly hoped would return and save their damned world.

Those were the people that made Light laugh.

"_People who use the Death Note go to neither Heaven nor Hell…"_

'It was true at least' thought Light as he stared down into the human world, his own Death Note clutched in his boney fingers. There was no rest, no higher purpose for a person like him only the barren and boring world of the Shinigami. Yet at the same time this thought did not disturb him, did not faze him. When Light had died, his consciousness had been preserved, and it was with that he had been able to find a loophole in the system, a way for him to come back….and with his own body. The only reason the others had not found this was well, why would they choose to go back to Earth?

Still, what they didn't know was that when a Shinigami transfers itself into a human vessel, many of the abilities remain…along with a lengthened life. Light's lipless mouth curled into a sick smile, his pointed teeth parting slightly in amusement. They would all find out what kind of God he was…one that could surpass the limits of death to return to the material plain on Earth.

But first he had to find a vessel.

Below him, the spot he had been watching began to crowd with people in blood red hooded robes. With no real calendars to determine dates and times, Light could only assume it was Friday evening as it said on many a cell phone. His plan was simple; Light would jusr drop his notebook to Misa with a message written in the notebook. She would follow him; she would listen to his every word.

Scribbling into the notebook he left her this message,

"_This notebook is owned by the Shinigami known as Light Yagami and Kira. Whomever finds this notebook must find for me another follower, another vessel for my life and being. This person must be in possession of this notebook. You must also find my body, and preserve both the main organs and bones, something necessary for the procedure I have in mind…._"

Another smile cracked his face, and a hissing laugh trailed from his mouth. This was the first step in a line of many designed to make him leader, make him a god among men. With a nudge, Light pushed the Death Note through the small portal he had made to the other side, allowing the notebook to land with a soft flop on the grass at Misa's feet

"Give us a sign Kira!"

Her voice peaked in the prayer could not move past this sentence, her eyes locked on the small leather bound notebook laying at her feet. Misa's fingers brushed it as she crouched down, memories flooding back to her in a torrent.

"Kira…Light." She whispered, the words paper thin on the breeze.

"Lord Kira has sent us, his most loyal of followers a Death Note, an instrument of his will! Misa shall help Kira in any way possible, beginning with the instructions he has written to us!"

The crowd cheered, crowding Misa to catch a glimpse at the notebook, to perhaps touch it and feel the warm leather that had undoubtedly been clutched in Kira's own hands. Misa held it close to her chest however, standing on the tips of her toes to catch a glimpse of her love, her Light, her Kira.

Amidst the crowd she spotted him, or at least his Shinigami form. His knife-like teeth frightened her with their power but his baby blue cat eyes drew her in. Belts covered his body, giving his lean physique a layered and stiff feel to it. Still, she could see him, She could see her Light in there. Pushing through the waves of robed Kira followers she lept onto him, her arms grasping for his bony waistline. Black feathered wings wrapped around her, smothering and soothing her.

"Did Misa do good Light?"

"Misa did excellent…" Light grinned again, another hissing laugh escaping his lipless mouth.


	2. Candidates

"_This notebook is owned by the Shinigami known as Light Yagami and Kira. Whomever finds this notebook must find for me another follower, another vessel for my life and being. This person must be in possession of this notebook. You must also find my body, and preserve both the main organs and bones, something necessary for the procedure I have in mind…._"

Misa looked over the words in the Death Note once more as she rode the subway, the people around her swaying with the movements of the rattling car. Light…Kira...Light was sitting across the way from her, the people oblivious to his rancid presence. Still the thought of him back on this plane was outstanding, enough to blow Misa's mind but she had to remain calm. Light needed her.

Light however eyed down his pretty little puppet, annoyed that she had taken the notebook out in such a public place without his approval. Still, this feeling was soon overwhelmed with assurance that no one had thought another Death Note would find its way to Japan again.

'_Near may have become the new L, but he is no where good enough to catch me again.' _

Thought Light, hesitantly optimistic. Another smile crept onto his face, something he quickly smothered. No need to get overly confident based on assumptions. Though he had been keeping watch over the world, Light could not predict accurately what had changed during that time.

Misa glanced up from the notebook at the name of her station blaring through the raspy speakers. Quickly she plunged the Death Note deep into her bag and scuttled out of the subway car. The train let out at the station a little down from the hotel Misa was staying in, a precaution not so much to hide the Death Note but to escape the many fans that may have followed her home.

"Misa, baby, welcome home!" Her agent swung open the door of the large double-suit and ushered Misa inside, scouting the halls to make sure no one had made it to their floor.

"Yeah yeah Shin, this is only home for Misa for about another two weeks." She pouted slightly, "Can't Misa stay for a little bit longer?"

"Sure baby, I'll work somethin' out. Just head over to your room and chill baby cakes." Shin flashed her a cheesy full-toothed grin and ushered her into the half of the double suite that was hers.

Light drifted through the door, landing slightly at the foot of Misa's bed. He absorbed the way things were arranged, where the hiding places could be. A long crimson robe hung in the open closet, tribute to last night on the hill top. There would be another meeting tomorrow night as an emergency assembly, where the vessel for Light would be selected. All he had to do was wait and follow Misa around, hardly a chore.

All that hindered him……was time.

The next day came and went, Misa attending to life as usual, although in a bit happier mood than in those previous on the set. She felt just oh so happy when Light (though deformed and not cute now) hovered above, watching her pose for the cameras. Misa liked to imagine him undressing her when the shoot turned borderline-raunchy (though if she had bothered to look, she would have seen a very, bored Light cleaning dirt from his blackened claws).

Slowly the time passed and Light was relieved when Misa arrived home and took the crimson robe residing in her closet, folding it carefully into a large shoulder bag. From what Misa had told him, Light had gathered that many of his followers had gone underground and othen donned the ceremonial robes right when they arrived. This didn't bother Light, for he knew as Kira they would hang on his every command, hidden or not.

The robes however were quite tacky and reminiscent of gothic monks gathered around the Bible, not the image Light wanted for his new world.

"Honor Kira, our light and savior from this blackened world!"

The single voice of the crowd called out and recited the one sentence that underlined their entire belief. Light couldn't help but grin at this, his lipless mouth curving like knives clutched in a fist.

"Misa, tell them I must see the candidates for my summoning, my resurrection. If one objects or does not believe, have them touch my notebook."

Misa nodded, clambering to the top of the nearest small boulder, and waved the Death Note in the sunset sky.

"Kira has told me that you must now present the candidates for selection!" Misa smiled and waved for the three closest to her to step forward.

One female.

Two Males.

They were Riho Kawazoe, Hisao Hasegawa and Tetsu Kurokawa.

"Excellent…" Light felt very satisfied with their selections, though first he would have to get to know the candidates on a more….personal level.


	3. Break Up

Light ushered the three candidates away from the large crowd, Misa tailing along to keep the Death Note in safe, loyal hands. One by one they each brushed a single page of the Death Note, hands gracing the fine parchment. If they were surprised by Light's…Kira's appearance, they were careful to hide the expression. A good trait to be sure and one that would be vital in the times to come.

"Hello my dear followers welcome to the first stage of your initiation. If you do not proceed past this stage, do not worry. You shall still be honored among my followers."

Kira paused, letting the false words seep into their feeble minds. If they were not the best, did not make the cut then they would be disposed of. Erased from all of society; aside from two little cells hidden within the cave atop the meeting hill.

Well that or wiping them of their personal moral barriers.

"I need the best, the brightest, the most willing to lose themselves to the changes I shall submit you to….for once you have been chosen as m y vessel you are nothing more than flesh and bone. Your mind will be wiped clean, you will no longer exist. The person you were once known to be will obsolete, and the chemicals from this world and the magic from the Shinigami will be combined to construct my body."

The three young people stood silently, tears gripping two pairs of eyes. The third remained cold, committed. They knew that this was the greatest honor to be bestowed upon them…their parents had told them so when the small leaflet appeared in their mail. Still, their destiny was to become a material in a mysterious magic?

Needless to say there were some second thoughts.

Testu wordlessly cast a look upon the other two candidates. There they were, practically weeping in front of their god. This was the greatest thing that could possibly happen to them and here they were sniveling like little babies. What was their purpose of even submitting their profiles?

Hmph…

"Pathetic," remarked Tetsu, shifting his eyes away from the two cowards to look towards his glorious leader. True at the moment he was not much to look at, but Tetsu had seen Kira's photo's in the paper. There was a being of true justice, of rightfully judging those who were deemed an infection festering in today's society. His scrawny build and tawny blonde hair didn't leave much for speculation…but his eyes. Tetsu's eyes were another matter entirely. They were a piercing emerald, shining like jewels from beneath his half-lidded eyes.

Light in turn, also evaluated them. Immediately Tetsu stood out as the one already closest to his persona. Still…if he were chosen, would he behave in the same manner of Mikami? After all, he didn't need another servant…just the physical components of a body. In that sense it really didn't matter who he chose…Light clicked his thick black claws together in thought, considering his options. His two crystal blue cat eyes remained blank and withdrawn.

Misa paced anxiously, waiting for her love to finish with those…vessels. The police usually left them alone when they went for regular meetings, but word was they were coming to break up tonight's gathering. Misa didn't want to go to jail again, she just didn't! And she was sorry, but Light is a shinigami now, the only thing he has to worry about is them finding his book. Which they wouldn't! Even if they took Misa away, Misa wouldn't tell them!

Gravel crunched as two unmarked squad cars rolled up to the unlocked chain-link fence, sent here to break up the unscheduled activity reported on government property.

"C'mon Matsuda, hurry up" came a gruff voice from the second car, tailored gray slacks emerging from the open door.

"Time to go break up the organization."

AN: Short chapter I know everyone, just bear with me while I muscle the fanfic into my new school schedule 3


End file.
